


just a quick question

by steverandle



Category: Bizaardvark
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 14:04:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7576843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steverandle/pseuds/steverandle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dirk wants to ask Angelo a quick question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	just a quick question

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to do a fic on this pairing

a quick question (dirk/angelo)

Angelo sat a table in Vuugle, enjoying a very hot cup of coffee. It was one of the only times he could have a break from being glued to Amelia's side 24/7. Angelo really did like to be Amelia's sidekick, but the girl was too shallow and self-absorbed sometimes for Angelo to handle. Anytime he's with her, he rarely gets to speak one word.

"What's up, pink dude?"

The well-dressed teenager looked up at the sound the stoner-like voice, it was Dirk, from Dare Me Bro.

Angelo raised his eyebrows. Dirk barely ever spoken to him, maybe a few times in the past, but of course he was with Amelia during any of those conveniences.

"Oh, uh, hi Dirk." Angelo greeted, a little bit shy. He sat down his coffee, his full attention now on the web star.

"Hey man, could I chat with you for a sec?" Dirk asked, pointing to the seat across from Angelo. Before the brunette could get a syllable in, Dirk immediately pulled out the cushioned chair, sitting down on it.

Angelo could admit, he was a little bit more than happy and excited that an actual star from Vuugle was sitting with him, actually wanting to speak to him even if Amelia isn't here. He was even more ecstatic that this person was Dirk, who Angelo admired.

"So, uh, dude, we've never really spoken, huh?" Dirk said, he seemed a wee bit more akward then his usual can-do attitude, which made Angelo raise an eyebrow, but he put the unusual behavior aside and decide to try and have a nice and normal conversation with Dirk.

"Well, actually we've spoken a few times before, but just wondering, why do you want to talk to me all of a sudden? It seems weird." Angelo responded.

Dirk paused for a moment.

"Okay, I actually wanted to ask you a question. Can you come to my set?" asked Dirk. Angelo nodded and grabbed his duffle bag, following the blond to the set of Dare Me Bro.

His eye immediately caught the camera crew talking amongst themselves, chit chatting about whatever. Dirk looked displeased.

"Oh, sorry, bro," Dirk apologized. He walked up to the camera crew, raising his hands.

"Hey guys! Can you leave the room for a sec, I gotta talk to Angelo."

Angelo brightened at the fact that Dirk said his actual name rather than call him "Amelia's Assistant" which was pretty much his only known alias around Vuugle, and it was frustrating at times.

The camera crew murmed their "okays" and "alrights", filing out of the set, now it was just the two boys.

"Okay, Dirk, what do you want?" Angelo asked, crossing his arms as he was soon facing Dirk. Angelo always liked how nice Dirk's face looked. The web star's face always seemed to have a very cute pink blush to it, very adorable chocolate eyes, and Dirk's beautiful golden hair framed it perfectly.

"I wanna ask you.." Dirk paused for a moment.

"Do you wanna be my assistant?"

Angelo's eyes went wide, he took a step back from Dirk. Be Dirk's assistant? Angelo could admit, yes, Amelia could be a handful sometimes and she could be a little ungrateful at times, but he was loyal. He couldn't betray Amelia like that.

"What? No!" He projected. Dirk's face darkened a bit.

"Angelo..."

"Look, I'm sorry Dirk, but I can't be your assistant. I am completely devoted to being Amelia's assistant—"

"But you're so much more than that!" Dirk interjected, throwing up his hands.

Angelo gave the other teen a strange, confused look. After Dirk realized what he said, he shied up a bit. "Uh, bro."

"Dirk, what do you mean?" Angelo asked.

Dirk sighed deeply. "What I mean is that you do so much for Amelia, you carry her stuff around, you help her with her makeup, you're so helpful and loyal....your favorite color is purple, your favorite food is the chicken salad, your favorite drink is the mixed berry smoothie, and you just deserve so much more credit."

Angelo had a shocked expression. Even Amelia didn't know about that kind of stuff, she was always more interested in herself than rather ever taking the time out to learn about him, plus it was crazy that Dirk actually went that long without saying bro.

Angelo was softly smiling at Dirk, amazed yet a little confused.

"Wait, how do you know so much about me?" he asked, still smiling.

Dirk shrugged with a half-smile. "I just see you sometimes in the lobby when you're not with Amelia." 

"Okay, well that's nice, man, but I can't be your assistant, I'm sorry." Angelo said finally, starting to walk out of the set, grasping his duffle bag, but he abruptly stopped when he felt a hand on his arm. He spun around to see Dirk staring a pleadfully at him.

"Wait, Angelo. That's not what I really wanted to ask you about." the blond said. Angelo scrunched his eyebrows, a feeling of irritation bubbling up inside him because Dirk was wasting his time.

"Okay, then what did you really want to ask me?" Angelo replied.

Dirk took a step back, twiddling his thumbs, looking like an awkward middle school boy. After a few seconds, he finally looked up at the brunette, who had his arms crossed, tapping his foot impatiently.

"Do you want to be my boyfriend?"

Everything stopped.

Angelo uncrossed his arms and his foot stopped tapping.

"Wh-what?"

"Do. you. want. to. be. my....boyfriend?" Dirk repeated, but more slowly this time.

Angelo let this sink in.

Dirk wanted to be his boyfriend. He didn't even know that Dirk liked guys.

"You're serious?" Angelo asked, still in disbelief. The words still repeated in his mind doubtfully.

Dirk wants to be my boyfriend? Dirk wants to be my boyfriend? Dirk wants to be my fucking boyfriend? 

Dirk nodded very quickly, his mouth quirking into a small smile.

"Yes." Angelo said, he didn't even hesitate saying it after he confirmed that Dirk, the most cutest, most bravest guy he knew at Vuugle wanted to date him.

Dirk's chocolate orbs brightened as he fist bumped the air and pulled Angelo into a bear hug, which Angelo returned, although of course he wasn't nearly as strong as Dirk.

"I can't believe you said yes!" Dirk cheered as he detached from his new boyfriend.

"Well, yeah, I've always liked you to be honest." Angelo said, shooting a warm and sincere grin at the blond, who returned the grin.

After Angelo stopped grinning, he asked, "So, you're gay?"

"Yeah. Pretty much." Dirk replied, nonchalantly, he thought nothing of it.

"How come you've never told anyone?" Angelo asked.

"No one asked." Dirk replied.

Angelo stepped closer to Dirk, slinging an arm around the web star's shoulder, which Dirk responded with an arm around Angelo's waist.

"So how about for your next video, I dare you to come out?" Angelo cooly said. Dirk smiled, "I'll do that, bro." he said, kissing Angelo's cheek.

They both walked out of the Dare Me Bro set, holding hands.

This was gonna be a great video.


End file.
